Catcher Freeman
Catcher Freeman is a character that was introduced in the episode The Story of Catcher Freeman. Catcher was thought to be an ancestor of Robert Freeman. His real name is Tobias Lynchwater. In the episode, Grandad described Catcher Freeman as a great hero that helped the slaves escape using his martial arts and his swordsman skills. Seemingly based on the historical figure, Nat Turner, Catcher initially appears to save Thelma from sexual assault at the hands of slaves catchers. Catcher tells her his plan to free the slaves and hands her a revolver. Tobias, a slave described by Grandad as an Uncle Tom grew jealous of the relationship and told the plantation owner of the plot against him. Catcher and his men arrive at the plantation to an ambush but defeat the plantation workers. Master Colonel and Catcher Freeman square one on one after Master Colonel hold Thelma hostage and is defeated. Tobias, angered by the loss of his master aims a rifle at Catcher only to be shot by Thelma from behind. Catcher and Thelma marry and live happily ever after. Although, as Riley pointed Grandad's story was full of inaccuracy such as the slaves making a modern day reference to Batman and Catcher Freeman's unexplained superhuman martial prowess. After Grandad's story, Uncle Ruckus claimed it was false and explained that he knew "the truth", that first that it was not "Catcher Freeman" it was "Catch A Freeman". Ruckus goes on in stating that Catcher Freeman was trained by White Slaver owners to hunt down runaway slaves in as Riley put it "Tarzan like" style. Ruckus story drastically contrasts Robert's in that the slaves were well off, well dressed slackers who abused Master Colonel's kindness and sought to murder him. Thelma was introduced as "a cheap no good hussy" who seduces Catcher and traps him so he cannot help protect Master Colonel from the slave revolt. Ruckus then exaggerates further by portraying the slaves as mutant and zombie like monsters who murder the practically defenseless slave owners. Tobias is the last man standing with Master Colonel who asks how they will survive without master. He is then slain on the command of Thelma Catcher, who was as Ruckus put "too stupid to know better". Catcher married Thelma and lived miserably ever after in Boston. Robert and Ruckus were about to go at each others' throats until eventually Huey gets on the Internet and finds out that Catcher Freeman was actually the slave Tobias, and the secret son of the plantation owner, making him half white. Tobias was a cowardly and intelligent man who wrote the first screenplay in existence and Thelma an independent woman who lead the slave revolt. Thelma wishing to free the slaves through open conflict was stayed by Tobias who wished to present his screenplay to the plantation owner Thelma gives him a week to finish the task before the revolt. Master Colonel enjoyed the script stating "I know I should hang you for knowing how to read or write but this is too funny" and finally acknowledged Tobias as his son promising him immense wealth. Tobias, wanting to become wealthy betrayed Thelma to Master Colonel. What he did not know however was that Thelma had anticipated this and already launch the assault on the plantation. Tobias sees his father and Thelma in a swordfight and aims for Thelma...but instead shoots his father accidentally killing him. Tobias as Huey stated "decided to go for the winning team" earning him Thelma's love and after escaping to Canada where they married and lived somewhat happily ever after. Both Robert and Ruckus dismiss this version as it comflicts too greatly with their versions. Riley then attempts to tell his own version in which Tobias had multiple women and a car, but no one pays him any mind. Gallery Catcher as a Hound.png|Catcher as Colonel's hound in Ruckus' version of the story. Thelma & Catcher.png|Catcher and Thelma in Ruckus' version of the story. Category:Characters Category:TV-only characters Category:One-time characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:African Americans Category:Alleged Freemans Category:Deceased